The present invention generally relates to sheathing assemblies, and more specifically, to sheathing assemblies with weather resistant barriers.
Commercial and residential buildings may be constructed by attaching panels, also called sheathing assemblies, to the underlying support frame. The sheathing assemblies are installed on the exterior surfaces of a building's frame, e.g., along the vertical sides and roof. The panels may be, for example, plywood panels or oriented strand board (OSB) panels. The panels are generally aligned side-by-side, with edges of the adjacent panels contacting one another or being in proximity to one another such that the panels form a substantially continuous surface.
The sheathing assemblies may be covered with a layer of a barrier material, sometimes referred to as building wrap or house wrap, that reduces the effects of the outside environment on the panels and building interior. The house wrap serves as a barrier to protect the panels and the building interior from precipitation, moisture accumulation, or wind. The house wrap may be installed over the panels by unrolling the building wrap from a roll and securing the wrap to the panels using a fastener, for example, staples, adhesives, or nails.
As an alternative to applying the barrier material after installing the panels, the barrier material may be applied to the panels during manufacture. Then the assembled panels are installed on the building exterior. These panels are easily installed on a building or roof exterior.